the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
The X Factor is an American television music competition to find new singing talent; the winner of which receives a $5 million recording contract. The second season began airing on Fox on September 12, 2012 and ended on December 20, 2012. This season was won by 37-year-old country singer Tate Stevens. Judges and hosts Judges: *Simon Cowell *Demi Lovato *Britney Spears *LA Reid Hosts: *Khloe Kardashian *Mario Lopez Selection process Auditions The producers' auditions began on March 14, 2012 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. More producers' auditions were held on March 22 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas, April 20 at the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California]], May 1 at the Greensboro Coliseum Complex|Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina and concluded on May 10 at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. The judges' auditions took place between May and July. The auditions went without a host as they had yet to hire new hosts by the time auditions started. Bootcamp Filming for bootcamp was held on July 25 ~ 27, 2012 in Miami, Florida. As with the auditions, there were no hosts at bootcamp. 120 contestants made it to the Bootcamp stage. At bootcamp the contestants had to perform two tasks. Task 1 involved the contestants had to sing solo, after which the judges eliminated half of the acts, bringing the total down to 60. In Task 2 the contestants were paired up to perform together. After Task 2 the judges narrowed down the acts to the 24 who progress onto the Judges's homes round. The groups Fifth Harmony, Playback, and Lyric 145 were formed from eliminated contestants from the Teens, Young Adults and Groups categories in bootcamp. Fifth Harmony was known as LYLAS at this stage; their name was changed after they made the top 16 when a group consisting of four of Bruno Mars' sisters, called "The Lylas," claimed the show stole their name. Judges' houses The judges' houses was filmed September 14 & 15, 2012. The judges received news of their categories from the producers by telephone, seen during the third bootcamp episode on October 10. Reid mentored the over 25s in Beverly Hills, California|Beverly Hills, assisted by Justin Bieber, accompanied by his manager Scooter Braun; Cowell took the groups to Miami Beach with Latin singer Marc Anthony, Spears had the teens in Malibu with The Black Eyed Peas member and The Voice UK coach will.i.am, and Lovato had the young adults in Los Angeles, with Jonas Brothers member Nick Jonas. Finalists The final 16 finalists were confirmed as follows; Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Results ;Color key Adapted from Wikipedia.org Notable past contestants * Will Champlin, who was cut in bootcamp, later tried out for season 5 of The Voice in 2013 with Maroon 5 lead singer Adam Levine as his mentor. He finished in 3rd place. * Jillian Jensen, who was cut at Judges' Homes, later tried out for season 13 of American Idol ''and made the semi finals. * Macy Kate, who auditioned but didn't make it past the audition phase, later tried out for and made the top 13 on the ABC singing show ''Rising Star. Category:Seasons